


Dreamscapes

by cosmicfrownies



Series: Garreg Mach University [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, College, College AU, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamscapes, Falling In Love, Friendship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, blue lions gang, but not really a soulmate au, vague soulmate themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfrownies/pseuds/cosmicfrownies
Summary: Sylvain falls asleep and goes to his dreamscape every night. One night, however, he meets with a beautiful man that he feels as though he's known forever.OrSylvain is a college student and his roommate brings home a really hot partner for a group project and he gets confused.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s), minor Linhardt von Hevrig/Caspar von Bergliez
Series: Garreg Mach University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this work was inspired by me thinking about meeting a dream girl in my dreams while listening to music (I'll put a link) and I just thought it'd be a nice idea for a story.
> 
> This is what happens when I really do not want to do school work. This won't be a super long fic.
> 
> Link to the song I dissociated to: https://youtu.be/32J5Grszxio (Wandering Flame) I think you'll really get the dreamscape vibe from it. It's so melancholic, yet beautiful.
> 
> Another song that inspired this fic and my original thoughts: https://youtu.be/PmL28SAQAAI (Dreams Dreams Will Ver.) (Lyrics start at 0:48 if you're impatient) This song captures the vibe of the whole concept and Sylvain and Felix's experience. It's a lovely song!
> 
> Anyway, super long note, but I hope you enjoy!

Sylvain drifted off to sleep and his mind wandered to the dreamscape as it always did. It was a lovely place, really. It was every great part of his mind and then other bits and pieces of his imagination scattered about. The lands varied from high, rocky mountains and low valleys with lush, green grass to the deep abyss of the ocean and icy glaciers. He had explored the depths of the dreamscapes some nights and surely there was more to see. He always found himself drawn to the ocean, its waves crashing against the rocks and its surface glittering in the moonlight. He'd take a dip in and sometimes submerge himself underwater for just a bit, just a little while to himself, a serene moment. Since it was a dream he was able to breathe underwater and it was wonderful. 

Tonight he had somehow found himself on the shore of his dreamscape's sea. He kicked off his shoes and sat down with his knees pressed against his chest. His hands brushed through the sand, often finding little rocks and shells. The water would tickle his toes, only to retreat, but it would always come back. 

Sylvain supposed that if this were reality he'd feel rather lonely and melancholic. Such a beautiful scene observed by only himself. Though that's just how dreams were. His dreamscape was reserved for his eyes only. Perhaps it was better that way. He hadn't explored the whole world and surely there was something that reached into the darkest depths of his mind and reflected it. He was glad he had only encountered beauty and serenity during his night time adventures. 

He looked up at the stars, twinkling so brightly, their little lights dancing in the dim moonlight. The stars in the night sky were beautiful, but they had never shone as bright as these. He could only smile at them as they gently glittered along with the soft waves of the sea. 

"Beautiful night, huh?" Sylvain's musings were interrupted by… a voice? Somebody else was in his dreamscape? Surely that couldn't be right. 

He looked to his left and was greeted by this beautiful man. His dark hair fell down to his shoulders in a messy fashion, his striking brown eyes seemed to bore into Sylvain's soul. Who was this man? He would surely remember such a sight. The man sat down next to him. 

"Who… are you?" Sylvain asked in a cautious tone. 

"Felix Fraldarius," was his reply. 

"I'm Sylvain Gautier."

"Sylvain?" Felix hummed. "That's not a very common name."

"I suppose it's not," Sylvain said. He focused back on to the ocean. There had never been anybody else here, not that he could remember. The dreamscape first appeared a year or so ago and it had been in his dreams practically every night since.

"I never thought I'd see anybody else here," Felix said. 

"Me neither. It's been about a year and it's only been me."

"Same here. Do you always come to the ocean?" he asked.

"Usually, but in the beginning I explored more. I just found the ocean to be so breathtaking."

"Yeah, it is. Maybe I should come here more," Felix said. Sylvain looked over at him. He was smiling softly, a pink blush seemed to dust over his cheeks. And here Sylvain thought that the dreamscape couldn't become any more gorgeous. Yet he was proved wrong by this man. He supposed something so ethereal could only be found in his dreams. 

"Where do you usually go?" Sylvain asked. He wished he would've explored more and found Felix earlier on. 

"The mountains mainly. I like to look out at the plains and valleys. It's nice being so high up. The forest is nice too though." That did seem nice. Sylvain wondered why he had never thought to climb the mountains, it wasn't like he'd get tired. He could hold his breath after all. 

"Why'd you come here tonight?"

"Felt like I needed a change of scenery," he shrugged. "I'm glad I did though…" Felix lowered his gaze slightly, Sylvain thought he may have seen a tinge of red on Felix's ears. It was hard to tell in the moonlight though, perhaps it was simply another one of the moon's devious little tricks. Sylvain's heart simply fluttered. He had never met Felix, had never seen Felix, and yet, it seemed like he had known him for an eternity. It seemed as if he knew everything about the man and yet nothing at all. 

"I'm glad you did too," Sylvain smiled at him. Felix returned the smile. The two men sat in companionable silence, enjoying the sound of the waves and the lovely night it was. The moon had moved further away since Sylvain had first sat down. He knew it would soon be morning and he'd have to leave Felix and return to Felix. As much as he enjoyed his life he wished to stay in the dreamscape with Felix for a while longer, he couldn't say forever, but maybe he'd change his mind. 

"Hey, Felix, could you take me to the mountains? I've never really been. I think it'd be nice to watch the sunrise together."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Felix stood up and extended a hand to Sylvain. He took it and they both smiled at each other. Felix was shorter than Sylvain, but he didn't mind. They fell into step beside each other.

The mountains weren't too far away, but they did have to walk a bit. Felix had told him about the first time he had climbed one of the mountains and the sunrise he saw. He described the vivid yellows and oranges and splashes of pink he saw. He described how the sun slowly lit up the entire valley and the orange sky began to illuminate the grass and every little flower. Sylvain listened fondly, he couldn't wait to see such a sight. Sure the ocean was beautiful, but this was so different. The ocean's beauty was more somber and melancholic, whereas the sunrise's beauty was cheerful and energizing. He had seen a sunrise or two in reality, but what Felix described sounded so much better. 

The two men had made it to the top of the mountain after more sharing of experiences in the dreamscape. The moon was nearly out of sight and soon enough the sun would emerge. 

Sylvain stood on the mountain, waiting to experience such an idyllic sight with this man that felt so familiar and right to him. The moment seemed almost romantic and Sylvain found himself wishing it was. He had only known Felix for a few hours or so, but there was an undeniable connection between them. He wondered if Felix could feel it too. Surely he wasn't being overly presumptuous? 

"Look," Felix said, pointing towards the eastern edge of the world. There it was, the majestic sun, beginning to peek out and make its grand entrance into the world. He knew this meant he and Felix's time together was running short, but it was best to just savor it while it lasted. They stood together and watched as the sun's light flooded the valley. It was just as wonderful as Felix had described. The world was a rainbow. The reds, oranges, and yellows of the sky. The greens of the grass and leaves. The blues of the ocean. The purples and pinks of the flowers. Each color was so bright and apparent. It seemed surreal.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now," Felix said, looking up at Sylvain. He looked at him and couldn't help but to admire how his eyes sparkled in the sun and how his cheeks were definitely a bit flushed. That was a sight that managed to be more beautiful than the sunrise. 

Sylvain sighed, wishing it didn't have to end so soon "I hope we'll meet again. Goodbye." He waved as Felix's figure slowly disappeared. Now he was left on this mountaintop alone, watching the sunrise and waiting to wake up. 

* * *

The bright light entered Sylvain's vision and he was awake, groggy and groaning. He looked over to his clock, 8:17. His classes started at 10:30. 

"Guess I'll get up," he mumbled, trying to untangle himself from the mess of blankets and sheets he created during the night. How it happened he'd never know, but it always did. 

He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair, then left for the dining hall. He was grateful that his dorms weren't a far walk from the dining hall. It took about five minutes to get there. 

He arrived at the dining hall shortly thereafter and got in line for some food. French toast. He could deal with that. He got a plate of french toast, orange juice, yogurt, and a banana and went to find his friends. 

"Hey Ingrid," he said, plopping down next to his childhood friend. 

"Hi," she greeted in between mouthfuls of food. He chuckled, she definitely didn't like to waste food. He looked over to Dimitri, Dedue, Ashe, and Mercedes and greeted them. There was no cheerful ginger to be seen, besides himself of course. 

"Where's Annette?" he asked. She would never oversleep. It was odd that she wasn't at breakfast.

"Ah, she's in the library studying for an upcoming test," Mercedes said. Sylvain nodded. That was like her, she was studious and diligent. She had told Sylvain several times that she was jealous of his supposed natural intelligence and talent. He did well without trying, sure, but Annette would most likely do much better than he ever would in life. Despite her nervousness, Annette was doing great in her Psychology program. 

Sylvain often wondered how he got to be in this ragtag group of friends. Ingrid was a Veterinary Science major, but they had known each other since their childhoods. Mercedes was majoring in Religious Studies. Ashe was majoring in Elementary and Kindergarten Education. Dedue was majoring in Botany. Ingrid, Annette, Mercedes, Ashe, and Dedue had all met through cooking club. He had known Dimitri since his childhood as well, he was majoring in Physiology. Dedue had taken a liking to Dimitri from the get go, despite his introversion. Sylvain himself was majoring in Game Design. They had somehow all become friends with each other quite quickly despite their differences. It was nice. 

The group of friends had a normal breakfast filled with discussions of weird people seen around campus or in their classes, Annette's cooking mishaps in cooking club, to which Mercedes said, "She's doing better and trying her best!" through a giggle, and the ups and downs of their classes. Sylvain explained that while his major was great, there just wasn't enough pretty girls in game design classes. He was thankful for some of the art classes he had to take, which were filled with cute, artsy girls. Of course he didn't mind the fact that there were cute boys in his game-related classes. 

"You should've just majored in Women's Studies or something," Ingrid said, shaking her head. 

"Listen, I'd like to at least use my degree," Sylvain quipped. 

"That's disrespectful to the people majoring in Women's Studies," Dedue said. 

"Well, I can't really think of a use for such a degree either," Dimitri admitted.

"Neither can I," Ashe said, looking disappointed. 

"I don't know either, you definitely don't get to study girls and you don't get a career doing so either," Mercedes frowned. 

Sylvain laughed. "I mean, major in what you want, y'know? But you can do a lot more with some degrees than others," he said. He wondered about Mercedes' degree in truth, but she was passionate about religion in spite of herself. It was admirable to see a bisexual girl be able to stand in the face of narrow-minded people and speak her mind like she did. She just wanted to help people and understand the truth of religion. Maybe there was something to those other weird degrees then. Sylvain didn't know and didn't think it mattered much. 

He looked at his watch, it was nearly 10 o'clock. He'd have to get going soon. Dimitri seemed to realize this too and excused himself. Sylvain left with him, but not before telling his other friends to have a good day.

"What's up?" he asked as they walked through the campus together. 

Dimitri groaned. "We have a group project in one of our classes."

"Damn, that sucks."

"Yeah. That reminds me, is it alright if I have my partner over later? His roommate is obnoxious apparently so he asked if my room would be alright."

"Yeah, that's fine." 

"Cool, thanks. He should be over some time after 5, he has fencing practice."

"He does fencing?" Sylvain asked. 

"Yes, apparently he's pretty good."

"Huh," Sylvain said. He had heard that the school had a fencing team, but never thought much about it. He supposed it seemed pretty cool though. "I look forward to meeting him then." 

"Ah, he's not the most friendly guy…" Dimitri said, scratching the back of his neck. 

"What? Will he stab me with the fencing sword?" Sylvain winked and chuckled. 

"I wouldn't take it that far… He's just not particularly outgoing."

"Well neither is Dedue and he's one of the nicest people I know!"

"Yeah, but he's got a bit of a sharp tongue."

"Oh, well I can handle that!" Sylvain smiled. Dimitri just gave him a look and shook his head, then smiled. 

"Well, I've got to go towards my classes now. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye!" Sylvain waved and went the other way. He was kind of excited to meet this mysterious fencing boy. Would he be muscular? Intimidating? Maybe he'd hold him up against a wall, a sword at his neck? Oh…  _ Damn, I'm horny,  _ Sylvain thought. He shook the thoughts out of his head. Focusing on classes was more important. 

His classes that day were filled with the usual lectures and discussions. He would need to begin brainstorming for a game later. It was nothing they would actually create, but a sort of prototype. He'd design characters and settings and develop a story. It seemed rather exciting and he was thankful that it wasn't a group project. Though he was sure he'd have one of those in due time. 

It was a little after 3 in the afternoon. Sylvain decided to work out in the campus gym for a bit since he didn't have much to do. He supposed he could study, but it really wasn't worth it. He'd much rather have a nice workout and work on his physique. He knew he was attractive and why not make those muscles a bit more toned? 

The gym was pretty empty aside from a few students and he noticed a familiar blue-haired boy. "Hey, Caspar!" he greeted the boy, who was running on the treadmill at that moment. 

"Hey, Sylvain!" he grinned. Sylvain got on the treadmill next to Caspar. Caspar and he weren't close or anything, but Caspar was at the gym a lot and they would chat a lot while they were there. 

"How are your classes going?" Sylvain asked. He knew Caspar was majoring in Health and Physical Education. He explained that he had wanted to become a PE teacher because he wanted to do something athletic and help people out. Sylvain thought that was rather admirable. Caspar could be a handful, but he had a good heart, hence why he was rather popular. 

"They're going great! I always get inspired to have a good workout afterwards!" Sylvain practically cringed at Caspar's volume. Thankfully the few other students in the gym were regulars and were used to Caspar's loudmouthed nature. 

"Cool, cool. I came here mainly out of boredom and I've just got a little project to work on later."

"Are you making a game? That'd be so cool!" 

Sylvain laughed, "No, that takes a while. We're just supposed to brainstorm for a prototype of a game. Like designing characters and settings and stuff."

"Oh, that's still cool!" 

"Yeah, I enjoy it." 

The two boys continued talking about random things regarding their classes and lives in general. Caspar stole a glance at his watch and fumbled with the buttons on the treadmill. 

"Shoot, I've gotta go meet up with my boyfriend! Nice talking with ya!" 

"Your boyfriend?" Sylvain questioned. He didn't seem like the type, but he supposed that he didn't appear as anything other than straight either.

"Yeah, Linhardt. Tall, long green hair, pretty, y'know?" 

"Oh, yeah," he'd seen him around a few times. It seemed like a weird match but who was he to judge. "Have fun!"

"I will!" Caspar nearly dashed out of the gym. Sylvain chuckled to himself, he was a funny dude. 

Sylvain got off the treadmill himself, he decided that he had enough of that. He'd lift some weights and then head out. 

He did just that and then took a quick shower to rinse the sweat off of himself. Luckily he had brought a change of clothes with him, even if it was just a tank top and shorts. He shook the water out of his hair, or as much as he could at least, and left for the dorms, a towel still around his neck. 

He checked his phone, it read 4:39. He'd probably be back at the dorms in 10 minutes or so. Hopefully he didn't leave too much of a mess and hopefully Dimitri wasn't fretting over anything. He didn't think he would, but he wasn't sure with Dimitri. 

He arrived at the dorms not too long afterwards and was met with a, thankfully, relaxed Dimitri. Dimitri was skimming over a textbook at the table with his brows furrowed. He glanced up at Sylvain and smiled. 

"Hey. Felix texted me, he said he'd be here around 5:30." Felix? Sylvain pondered, he didn't know anyone by the name, but it made something in him feel weird. It must've just been his thoughts from earlier. The poor guy didn't even know Sylvain and he had already had weird thoughts about him. Though Sylvain didn't know him either. He really was pathetic, wasn't he? 

"I take it that's your partner?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'll be working on stuff over here," Sylvain vaguely gestured towards his desk, which was somewhat clean for once. There was a messy stack of papers and textbooks, but a perfectly clean spot where he could set up his laptop. He booted it up and began working on a character design, fueled by the rhythmic rock music blasting from his earbuds. 

The sketch was done. He looked at it. A cloaked figure with fiery, glowing eyes peeking out from under the hood. It had an arm sticking out and was casting a sort of spell. It was wearing a belt with potions and poisons attached to it. He wasn't too sure what this character would do or who they were, but he was just gathering ideas really. Maybe he'd make some sort of fantasy RPG prototype. That seemed pretty cool. Storytelling wasn't his forté, but he was sure he could figure something out. 

He began working on the lineart for the character and thinking of more ideas, jotting them down on the notepad he had beside his laptop. Through the smooth guitar of the song he was listening to, he heard the door open and some voices, though he couldn't make anything out. 

Taking out his earbuds and spinning his chair around, he was met with this… beautiful man. His hair was tied up in a messy bun and he appeared to be a bit sweaty. He was in a tank top and sweatpants and his muscles were indeed a bit toned.  _ Fencing, huh? _ He looked… familiar? The man's eyes met his and something registered and he received a look of confusion that he could only assume was on his face as well. 

Sylvain got up, "Hi, I'm Sylvain, Dimitri's roommate," he extended a hand and tried to force his confusion into a friendly smile

"Felix." He said, giving Sylvain a firm shake as he seemed to scrutinize the boy with a scowl on his face. How could a scowl possibly even look so good? And how could brown eyes look so familiar and beautiful? Had they met some time before? Maybe. The name Felix did ring a bell. How could he have forgotten such a pretty face though? It seemed unlikely. 

"Do you two know each other?" Dimitri asked, sensing the confusion and tension in the room. 

"No," Felix said. He let go of Sylvain's hand and went over with Dimitri. Sylvain took that as his cue to get back to work. 

Maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him. Maybe he had met someone long ago who looked similar and he was just getting confused. Maybe his mind decided to be stupid because he saw an attractive guy. Sylvain wasn't sure, but he tried his best to just focus on his work, no matter how much his mind wandered. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain's dreams continue and he meets with Felix again, among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter, but I hope you enjoy regardless! There may only be a chapter or 2 after this (again, it's gonna be a rather short fic), but I'm thinking about expanding this into a college AU with some other pairings and how they met/got together with other vague soulmate themes integrated (this fic could be interpreted with slight soulmate themes, but there's nothing explicitly stated. Meeting in dreams is some sort of strange fate, is it not?).

After finishing up his drawing and brainstorming some story ideas, Sylvain had finally settled down for the night. He wasn't particularly tired, but sleep would feel great. It was nearly 9 o'clock, he'd probably scroll through social media for a bit until he decided to actually go to sleep. 

He removed himself from his desk, stretching out his limbs and arching his back. Maybe he should've taken a break or something. Sometimes it was difficult to stop what he was doing, especially when it was something to do with game design.

People often found it strange that Sylvain went into game design. They thought for sure he was an athlete who would get some sports-related degree. Or they thought he was a popular, rich boy who went to get a business degree just for the experience. Sure, Sylvain wasn't hurting for money and he definitely wasn't unpopular, but he did have his passions. Though of course every shallow view of him was met with a charming smile and wink, probably further fueling whatever incorrect nonsense they thought about him. 

Then again, someone like Dedue must have gotten a lot of strange looks. Seeing someone so tall and muscular as a botany major who loved to cook was a little weird. Dedue never seemed to mind much. He was a good guy. 

Sylvain wondered about that Felix guy. He was an athlete. Was he getting a physiology degree to end up being a physical therapist or some sort of exercise instructor person? Sylvain would attend a class taught by him for sure. Felix was damn good looking and Sylvain just felt that there was something about him that he couldn't put his finger on. Though maybe he could run his fingers through that silky hair one day… Had he ever thought about somebody like this after seeing them once? He didn't think so.

Not wanting to let his mind wander too far, Sylvain forced himself to sleep. The world around him faded to black as he entered the dreamscape. The familiar scenery put a smile on his face. He was truly at ease there. He remembered meeting a beautiful man the night prior. Eager to see him again, he headed towards the forest and mountains. He’d most likely be in one of those spots. 

Little wisps of light lit his path as he walked along the grassy fields. A massive thicket of trees was up ahead. He wondered if he’d be able to find the man.  _ What was his name again?  _

The wisps of lights continued to light his way through the forest, illuminating the leaves with blues, purples, reds, and yellows. It was a shame he hadn’t explored the forest before. Much like the rest of his dream world, it was a gorgeous sight. And speaking of gorgeous…

There he was, laying in the grass, looking absolutely serene and ethereal. His face was softly illuminated by the lights. Sylvain wished that he could save that image in his mind forever. He sat down in the grass next to the man, “Hey.”

The man looked up at him, his eyes widened in shock. Sylvain’s felt his own eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. “Felix…?” he said cautiously. How could he forget such a beautiful man’s name? Not only that… he knew it was a dream… but Felix? The man he had met earlier that day? It was all coming together. Yet so much was left unanswered.

“Sylvain?” he stared at the redhead, scrutinizing him, the same look he got earlier that day. 

“I mean… this is just a dream and all… but I hadn’t met you before today, had I?” Sylvain asked. 

Felix’s eyebrows furrowed, it was a nice look on him. “I don’t think so.”

The two men stared at each other, taking in each other’s looks. Sylvain would’ve surely remembered Felix’s face. Every detail about Felix in his dreams was the same as the real Felix. Well, dream Felix may have been a little nicer… Not that he had actually really talked with the real Felix though. Was dream Felix fake though? His mind continued to swirl with thoughts. This whole situation was weird and confusing. Sylvain didn’t really understand it, but Felix couldn’t be having these dreams too, could he? Although Felix did look at him strangely… Maybe he had something on his face? Maybe he was just insanely attractive in Felix’s eyes and he had to make sure what he was seeing was real?  _ That’d be nice,  _ Sylvain thought. 

“Are you having these dreams too?” Sylvain asked.

“Yeah,” Felix said. Sylvain wasn’t sure if he could take his words as the truth, but he couldn’t help but to trust Felix. 

“Well, now we’ve met in reality…” Sylvain began. “Maybe this is a sign, y’know?” 

“Like what?” Felix spat.  _ Wow, two-sided much? _

“I don’t know… meeting in dreams, watching the sunrise together, sitting on the beach together, and now sitting in the woods together, it’s all kind of romantic, y’know?”

Felix groaned. “I can’t believe I actually did that… and now I actually know you,” he muttered the last part, dragging his hand down his face. Sylvain didn’t miss it though. He smiled. 

“I had fun, Felix. I think it’d be nice if we got to know each other in real life. There’s only so much that can be done in dreams.” He winked.

“Shut up.” 

Sylvain just blew him a kiss and winked once more. Flirting was always fun, but usually it was a bit more casual and meaningless. It lead to burying his emotions within some random woman. He liked women, sure, he’d dated plenty and enjoyed it. But Sylvain didn’t want Felix to be a one-night stand or anything. He could feel something between them and knew that he couldn’t just leave after one taste. 

And there his mind was, a few too many steps ahead of the situation. He barely knew the guy, they had introduced themselves once in real life and hung out in  **_his dreams_ ** . Here he was though, already getting ahead of himself and being a horny idiot as usual. He could only imagine what Ingrid would say if he told her about this. 

“Listen,” Felix sighed, “I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better either… Just… Don’t get ahead of yourself,” he frowned slightly. Sylvain smiled. 

“I won’t, I promise,” he held out his pinky to Felix. He knew it was childish, but he wanted to see Felix’s reaction.

Felix huffed, but linked his pinky with Sylvain’s, “Fine, you dumbass.” 

“Pet names already? How cute,” he grinned at Felix. 

“Stop it. I’ll leave right now if you keep it up.”

“No, there’s no need for that. Let’s just enjoy the beautiful forest and its beautiful sights, yeah?” Sylvain looked over to Felix. His cheeks were flushed and so were his ears.  _ How cute. _

Sylvain and Felix sat in the forest, mainly enjoying the sounds and peace with idle chatter here and there. They watched as the sunshine flitted in through the trees and listened as the birds began to chirp and sing. Sylvain had to leave first, unlike the previous night. 

“Bye, Felix! I can’t wait to see you again!” He smiled and waved. 

“Bye,” Felix said as he watched Sylvain slowly disappear.

* * *

Sylvain had finished his classes for the day and was determined to find Felix. He knew that there was something about that man and now he knew what it was. He’d confront him about his dreams and he could only hope that Felix truly did share his dreams. Otherwise he’d just seem like some crazy hopeless romantic. He wanted to laugh, it felt like he was sometimes. 

Felix would probably be in the athletic complex, maybe practicing, or getting ready for practice. Sylvain wondered how Felix would look fencing. He imagined it’d be a pretty nice sight. He hadn’t really seen anybody fence before, but those swordsmen in fantasy movies were always fairly attractive. 

He wasn’t really sure where he was going. He usually stuck to the gym since he didn’t play a sport and this place was huge. He had passed by the baseball field and surely Felix wouldn’t have been there. Fencing practice was outside, right? Sylvain hoped so. He wandered around some more, hoping to find the familiar lovely face. 

“What are you doing here?” He heard a voice and spun around. And he was met with… just who he was looking for!

“Felix!” he nearly shouted. Felix cringed at his volume. 

“What?” he spat.

“Well… I’ll just get right to it. So I’ve been having these dreams lately and…” Felix groaned. 

“Seriously?” 

“Hey, let me finish! I’ve been having these dreams and you’ve been in them, and no, they’re not wet dreams. I was wondering if you’ve had them too.”

Felix’s cheeks were a bit pink, but it was kind of hot out. “Where we sat in the woods and stuff?”

“Yeah.”

“I did.” Sylvain was glad Felix had them too.

“The situation is weird, but I think we should make the best of it and get to know each other better,” Sylvain said. 

“Do we have to?” Felix asked, looking frustrated.

“Don’t act like you don’t want to get to know me better either!” 

“Fine, but I’ve got practice soon. Give me your phone.” Sylvain looked at him, confused, but then understood and happily obliged. 

“You could at least enter your password, dumbass,” Felix handed his phone back to him. Sylvain wanted to facepalm. He quickly typed in his pin and handed the phone back to Felix. 

Felix typed away at his phone, entering his contact information and then handed it back to Sylvain. 

“Maybe we can have dinner or something,” he said. 

“I’d like that,” Sylvain said.

“I’ve gotta get to practice now. See you, I guess.”

“Bye! Have fun!” 

Felix really was something else. He acted so tough, but that first time in Sylvain’s dreams he was so sweet. Then again, Sylvain wasn’t exactly acting like himself. He didn’t care though. They could get dinner together and get to know each other better and maybe Sylvain would somehow get a boyfriend. If it were any other situation, even Sylvain would consider it moving too fast, but Felix was just so familiar, even if he didn’t know him well. Regardless, he was eager for a possible dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you didn't listen to the songs I posted from last chapter I'd seriously recommend listening, they're both beautiful songs that capture this fic perfectly.
> 
> Anyway, come find me on tumblr @cosmicfrownies if you'd like to chat or see what else I'm up to!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Felix go on their date and have some discussions about their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been like 5 months, whoops. I'm gonna be honest, I wanted to do more with this fic overall and this chapter is not my best work by any means, but I wanted to do more with this AU and I thought I should finally finish up this fic. 
> 
> The beginning of the chapter had been written for a hot minute....
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the massive break! And I hope that any additional entries will be a lot better and consistent!

Sylvain stood in the bathroom, staring at his appearance in the mirror. He and Felix were going to meet at a cafe at 2. Felix didn’t have fencing practice and he had agreed to a date with Sylvain. Sure, Sylvain knew he was a catch, but he was still eager about his date with the beautiful man of his dreams. Literally. 

It was strange, really. He just felt as though they had known each other for so long, yet they had only shared a few short conversations in real life. Felix was in his dream the previous night as well, they had simply talked and roamed the woods. Sylvain wasn’t quite sure, but he swore the dreamscape had grown more wondrous as the nights went on. Still, they hadn’t talked too much in his dreams and he couldn’t list much about Felix, but there was definitely something there. 

He supposed it wasn’t worth worrying about, his date was more important. He glanced at his phone. 1:07. He’d have to leave soon. He wouldn’t want to make Felix wait, now would he? 

Sylvain ran his fingers through his red tufts of hair and mussed it up. It was the look that everybody knew and loved. He wondered how Felix’s hair would look. Would he have it down? In a messy bun? Maybe styled nicely? Felix’s hair down looked beautiful. He recalled the scene of Felix laying in the grass looking absolutely ethereal as little lights illuminated his features. 

His outfit looked fine. A form-fitting t-shirt and those jeans that fit him just right, a little on the tighter side to really accentuate those shapely legs of his, but more importantly, his ass. It was just a casual date, there was no need for him to get all dolled up. Though, he didn’t think he’d mind if he and Felix had one of those down the road.  _ Oh _ , there he was again, getting far ahead of himself. He sighed and then grinned to himself.  _ Might as well get out of here _ . 

The cafe wasn’t too far off campus, about a 15 minute walk off campus, so it’d take him 30 minutes or so, he estimated. He’d just walk. There was no need for public transportation and he didn’t have a car. He had enough time to walk anyway. He thought about the fact that he and Felix were walking to the same place from about the same place, yet they weren’t walking together. Sylvain supposed they could walk home together, if all went well… 

**********

Sylvain had arrived at the cafe, he looked at his phone, he was about 10 minutes early. He took his time walking over, not wanting to be  _ too  _ early, but there he was, still early. He wondered if Felix would be early too, or maybe right on time. He just hoped that Felix wouldn’t be late, he was much too eager for that. 

Sitting down at a table close to the entrance and facing the door, he mindlessly scrolled through social media. He was thumping his leg under the table and he knew it, but he couldn’t control it. Damn Felix, getting him all anxious like this. 

The bell on the door jingled and Sylvain jerked up, hoping to see the man he was waiting for. Nope… It was some other patron.

He sighed. He hadn't gone on a date for a few weeks, but even then, those dates seemed rather insignificant. Sylvain mainly dated with an end goal of sex, occasionally scoring another date here and there. He'd never dated a guy before, been on dates, sure, but never a boyfriend. He just hoped things would go alright. 

A jingle sounded through the cafe once again and Sylvain looked up yet again. Sure enough, it was the black-haired beauty he was looking for. Sylvain glanced down at his watch. Right on time! 

Felix looked around the cafe with a scowl. He probably thought of Sylvain as the tardy type. Though, Sylvain was far too experienced in the dating world to make such an amateur mistake. 

Felix's warm eyes met Sylvain's and Sylvain beamed, waving at him. He saw Felix huff, but he walked over to the table and sat across from the redhead. 

"Hey," he said, crossing his arms. 

"Hello!" Sylvain greeted him, drawing out the "o". 

Felix groaned. "Enough with that. Are we getting food or not?"

"Goodness, you've just sat down. That eager for me to take you home?" Sylvain winked. 

Felix huffed. “I’ll just leave then.” 

“No, no! I’m just messing with you! Let’s get some food!” Sylvain beamed, standing up and reaching out a hand for Felix. 

Felix completely ignored Sylvain’s outstretched hand. They ordered their food and sat back down. 

“Soooo…” Sylvain placed his chin in his palm, winking at Felix. 

“This is weird.”

“Nothing weird about a cafe date with a cute boy.”

“You know what I mean. This,” Felix gestured aimlessly with his hands. “Whatever, how we met,” he sighed. 

Sylvain hummed. “I guess you’re right, but aren’t you glad you’re with the guy of your dreams right now?” 

“Sylvain. I’m trying to be serious here.”

“Alright, alright. I get what you’re saying, but it must have been fate, ya know? Us meeting in our dreams. It’s rather romantic. You were so sweet there, too.”

Felix flushed and clicked his tongue. “Whatever.” He crossed his arms.

“No need to be shy. I’m just saying… But I wonder how this all happened… What do you think it could mean for us?” Sylvain asked. 

“Like I’d know.”

“You’re not being very helpful, Fe…” Sylvain furrowed his brow. 

“Fe?” Felix cocked his head.

“Whoops, I let that one slip, didn’t I?” Sylvain chuckled. He thought it was a cute nickname for the other boy. 

“Don’t act like you know me well. This is just a date.” Felix said. 

“I know, but what if those dreams are trying to say something? What if, I don’t know… What if we knew each other in a past life or something?” Sylvain shrugged. 

Felix blinked. “Are you trying to say something about reincarnation? Or soulmates? Or whatever.” 

“Yeah! It sounds ridiculous, but it could be true. Maybe our dreams are saying we were lovers in a past life.” 

Felix shook his head. “That  _ is  _ ridiculous. You’re ridiculous, Sylvain.”

“Well what do you think then?”

Felix sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe you’re controlling my mind or something. Or you’re too damn desperate that you had to drag an innocent person into your dreams and convince them that they’re in love or something.” 

“Jeez, Fe… Do you really think that? I mean you’re on a date with me…” Sylvain narrowed his eyes. “Clearly there’s something you like about me,” he added with a smug grin.

Felix looked away. “Maybe I’m curious…” he muttered. Sylvain’s ears perked up.

“What did you say? I couldn’t hear it.” 

“It’s none of your business.”

“How harsh, Felix!” 

“Ah, is that the way to make you stop using that damned nickname?” Felix smirked. Sylvain found the sight to be really cute, even if Felix was sort of insulting him. 

The waitress then came over with their food. Sylvain had ordered a salad with chicken and cranberries and Felix had gotten a blt. They had both ordered coffee. A college student’s lifeline. 

The two males enjoyed their meals with bits of chatter fluttering in and out. Sylvain laughing at Felix’s tough nature and Felix making fun of Sylvain’s antics. 

Sylvain paid for their meal and left a generous tip on the table. “Are you ready to head out, Felix?” 

“Yeah.” Felix stood up and Sylvain followed him out the door. 

“Soooo… are you coming back to my dorm?” Sylvain asked, arms outstretched behind his head. Felix glared at him. “Alright, I’ll take that as a no. Maybe next time, eh?” 

“You’re insufferable. You know that?” Felix shook his head.

“Ah, you wound me yet again, Fe.” Sylvain placed a hand over his chest.

“Though, I wouldn’t mind going out like this again,” Felix said. Sylvain noticed the slightest tinge of pink on his cheeks and a soft smile. Sylvain smiled. 

“I’d like that too.” Sylvain reached out and took Felix’s hand into his own and interlaced their fingers. Whatever their dreams meant and wherever they’d take them didn’t matter. What did matter was this blossoming relationship between the two of them and Sylvain was eager to see where it would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic through it's completion! I do plan on doing more with Sylvix in this AU. They'll definitely appear in other works and I plan on doing more with them. I'm excited to further develop this AU and I hope you guys will continue to enjoy it!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave any comments or criticisms below. Thank you!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @cosmicfrownies

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and the songs if you chose to listen to them! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @cosmicfrownies and chat or something.


End file.
